1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical example of an image processing apparatus according to the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 1.
An original 1 is read by an image reader 3 and the image is converted into a digital signal. The digital signal of the original image is stored in an image memory 4. The image data are provisionally transferred into an external sub-memory such as disk 5 to form a data file for further processing the data for editing.
Processing for editing is carried out in an image processor 6. The image processor extracts a necessary portion of data from the data in the external sub-memory 5 and determines the arrangement of images finally required. After determining the image arrangement, the data are transferred into the image memory 4. The work necessary for image arrangement and confirmation of the determined arrangement is conducted by using an input-output apparatus of a display 8 and a writing pen 9. Data already processed and transferred into the image memory 4 are sent out to an image printer 7 where the processed image data are printed out as a record 2.
In the prior art apparatus of the type mentioned above, an image processed record can be obtained only from the original image already read out by the image reader. It is difficult to add other image data afterwards. Although such addition of other data is not impossible, it involves very complicated operations for determining the edited layout, in addition to the operations for reading the original and inputting other image data to be added.
Another disadvantage of the above prior art apparatus is the difficulty in making necessary corrections. For example, if there is any miswritten word in the original document or if any dirty letters are found in the original document or if the layout of sentences determined by image processing is different from that of the original document, it is desirable to put the necessary correction in the document portion. However, in the prior art apparatus, such correction is not generally possible. Even if possible, a very long time is required to make the corrections, which in turn reduces the efficiency of the operation to a great extent.
The use of a sub-memory such as disk results in a drawback. The speed of data transfer in the forward direction and the backward direction is limited by the operation speed of such disk memory. High speed processing is not attainable. Furthermore, the use of an external sub-memory necessitates time and labour consuming registration and reference.
Since, in the conventional apparatus, a plural number of document images are continuously copied, it is required to carry out the exchange of documents in synchronism with the continuous copying operation. This makes the apparatus very complicated.